1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to load binders and more particularly to a new and improved strap and chain combination binder for securely fastening structural steel, heavy equipment or other cargo for vehicular transport which is not amendable for securing with conventional loading straps.
2. Background Art
Huge quantities of various cargos are shipped from point to point within the United States by truck. Some of it is carried within enclosed cargo trailers, and some upon flatbed trailers. That which is carried on flatbed trailers has to be anchored in some manner to prevent the shifting or loss of the cargo.
There are various types of binders in use today to secure cargo to a flatbed trailer truck. These are binder chains, which are metal chains of the same genre of manufacture as logging chains, and binder belts. Binder belts are preferred for a number of very good reasons some of which are the facts that the belts are a lighter weight, more flexible, easier to install, and easier to secure.
Typically binder belts are secured by means of spindles attached to ratchet and pawl assemblies, which are either welded or bolted, to the perimeter of the flatbed trailer frame. The binder belt is inserted, at one end into a slot in the spindle, and the spindle is then rotated to take up in a wrap a length of the belt. The remainder of the belt is then tossed over the top of the load and taken up in the corresponding slotted spindle crank assembly on the other side of the trailer. The binder belts have sufficient resiliency to accommodate reasonable shifting and settling of cargo loads during the course of transport.
Sometimes the use of binder belts is not feasible. In particular it is not feasible when the cargo carried is made of metal and has sharp edges, such as a cargo of structural steel. In these cases a cargo binder chain must be substituted for the belts.
Binder chain is much heavier and there is no spindle ratchet equivalent readily available to the trucker to adjust the tension of the cargo binder chain. As a result, the most common method of adjusting the tension is to use a standard chain binder which is connected to two fixed points on the cargo chain, and then by leveraged action, is used to pull the two set points on the chain closer together in order to tighten the chain.
The problem is that virtually all loads of cargo will shift and settle as the truck moves down the road. As a result the cargo binder chains usually slacken as the load settles, and oftentimes the chain binder will work loose, become unhooked and fall off. To prevent this condition from occurring, the truck driver, when using cargo binder chain, must stop frequently, especially during the earlier portion of the trip, to inspect, check and adjust tension on the cargo binder chains.
Another problem is operator safety when the operator is snapping the lever into locked position and releasing the chain binder. This is particularly true when using a pipe like extension for extra leverage. Also the chain binder is oftentimes set too high off the ground which requires the operator to climb up onto the trailer or load, as where belt binders can be adjusted by an operator standing on the ground. Belt binders are much safer and more convenient and quicker to use.
Another problem with the use of cargo binder chain, is that oftentimes there is no adequate method or location to fasten chain to the perimeter frame of the flatbed trailer. This is especially true if there are no eyelets or cleats provided on the trailer for the use of chain.
What is needed is an apparatus which enables the truck operator to use cargo binder chain in conjunction with the spindle and ratchet assemblies integral with the trailer perimeter frame so as to eliminate the inadequacy of location and design of binder chain connections. And further, to incorporate the resilient characteristics of the binder belt so as to reduce the need for frequent stops to check and adjust tension on the binder chains.
A number of devices have been developed over the years which attempt to incorporate some of these desirable features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,010 shows the combination of straps and chain for securing cargo to the bed of a flatbed trailer. This device does disclose the use of chain around the sharp edges of the cargo, and the use of a resilient strap to maintain tension on the binder system, but, it utilizes eyelet type tie downs on the flatbed trailer, and a portable winch assembly located atop the cargo being carried. This type of a tie down system will not work for all types of loads, is extremely bulky, requires portable power sources, and most importantly, does not utilize features already found on a flatbed trailer, namely the spindle and ratchet assemblies attached to the perimeter frame.
It appears that the present invention contributes substantially to the needed improvements, particularly as to weight and ease of use considerations.